


Prompts Collection (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dubious Consent, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Other, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据伙伴们给我的提示写出来的一个短篇集：Jazz/Bluestreak, Blaster/Bluestreak, Megatron/Optimus, Blurr/Shockwave, Bumblebee/Cosmos,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G1 – 蓝霹雳x录音机：那种美妙的老式金属感应

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prompts Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683771) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



> 来自camfield的脑洞：录音机/蓝霹雳：那种美妙的老式金属感应。  
> 警告：腐向，湿哒哒的道具play， 不要脸的录音机和难为情的蓝霹雳。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文是Quiet_Shadow的《Prompts Collection》中文翻译版，原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/683771

蓝霹雳拿着一盒能量液暂时坐下来，他的下一个班次马上就要开始，时间不多了。音乐里似乎有什么很特别的东西，他想。是的，非常特别，尤其是录音机现在用录音室扬声器播放的这一首，听起来很激烈。他知道这一定是录音机选的，因为爵士通常不会挑这么不同寻常的曲子。不过蓝霹雳说不出里面究竟是什么特别的东西，那曲子其实不错，似乎是来自地球的一首舞曲，但并不是蓝霹雳很喜欢的那种。  
哦，帕拉斯萨斯人真的很喜欢地球音乐，尤其是那种能舒缓心情的经典曲目。虽说平心而论，它们与他幼年时在塞伯坦听到的那些甜美的电子乐毫无相似之处。  
不过录音机听的从来不是什么舒缓音乐，它们全都很吵很劲爆，他总是一边听一边跟着又唱又跳。但是这一次蓝霹雳注意到，录音机并没有跟着跳舞。过了一会儿，蓝霹雳才意识到是什么让他觉得不对劲：磁带机没有在房间中央和爵士缠在一起，比谁才是最好的舞者，而是随意趴在巨大的扬声器上。他动作幅度不大，仅仅是随着音乐节奏点头，从他嘴唇一动一动的样子来看，也许他还在跟着小声唱。离的太远，蓝霹雳不能确定他究竟有没有在唱。  
这很不寻常，但似乎没人注意到，相反大家都在为爵士独特的舞姿喝彩，大黄蜂和横炮还试图学他，也惹来大笑和喝彩。  
乐曲节奏越来越急，蓝霹雳觉得录音机不会太舒服。离扬声器那么近，音量那么大，声音的震动一定会传导到橘红色机体全身吧。奇怪的是录音机看起来很享受，因为...好吧，因为他脑袋突然后仰，灰色涂装的金刚看见他好像是在...因快感而颤抖。  
他很确定那不是疼痛，但究竟为什么那人会因为...震动...而获得快感...  
哦！普神...  
带门翼的金刚突然觉得慌乱起来，他排风加速，赶紧低头盯着自己的能量液盒子。他又偷偷看了录音机瘫软的机体一眼，磁带机坐在地板上，上半身靠在立体声音箱上，一条腿还搭在旁边的椅子上。蓝霹雳调用光学镜内置的放大镜，想找到证据证明自己判断错误。帕拉克萨斯人的视力不如救护车的好，但作为一个狙击手，他有一些很好用的视力增强功能。也许是他搞错了，也许录音机只是心情不好想要找点乐子，听听音乐，和朋友们玩玩。也许那仅仅是蓝霹雳见不得人的下流想法而已。然而，录音机露出来的大腿内侧有几滴几乎看不见的浅紫色液体，这已经足够让蓝霹雳难为情了，他差点就要哀嚎了。  
：：录音机？：：他用私人信道发了条消息。  
过了一会对方才回应他。：：嗯…我在，小蓝？：：  
帕拉克萨斯人犹豫了一会，用极快的语速问道， ：：你是不是插了个玩具在你对接口里，而且刚才你还过载了，就当着那么多人的面？要真那样的话，你实在大错特错。万一别人发现了，会告诉警车或者红警的，他俩才不会觉得搞笑，然后你就等着被收拾吧，还有…：：  
录音机回给蓝霹雳一个肯定的答复，打断了他焦急的咆哮，一点情面都不留。 ：：呃，哦，是啊，你真想知道啊，就是用你的输出管倒模的那个。：：他还故意发了个坏笑的表情去调戏蓝霹雳，搞的蓝霹雳脸一下就热了。  
：：录——音——机！！！：：他真的哀嚎起来。：：我还以为你早把它扔了！它已经坏掉了，你忘了啊？：：  
普神！他真希望录音机早把它扔了。直到现在，蓝霹雳也不明白自己为什么会同意去定制这么一个玩具的。当时录音机求他，一边挑逗他一边要挟他，哎，帕拉萨克斯人只好同意了，原本说好只是一个简单的震动器的。后来它坏了，录音机难过得不得了。相恋的两人喜欢上其他...怪异的小玩意之后，就把它给扔了。蓝霹雳真的以为这东西既然都扔了，当然也就被销毁了，可是现在看来录音机把它留了下来。  
：：把你机体的一部分扔掉？好吧，是把仿制你机体某部分的东西扔掉？喂，我为什么要那么做？：：对方调戏他。：：还是说拿去修？可在千斤顶那里它根本排不上号。所以我就给它找了个...别的用法，：：他温柔地解释，无声的呻吟逸出他的嘴唇。  
别的用法...没错，蓝霹雳回过神来。这个玩具已经不能自己震动了，要让它震动只能依靠外部的震动...比如房间里充斥着的嘈杂乐曲。。  
：：录音机，为什么？：：他在心里哀嚎。：：为什么你总要做这种疯狂的傻事？不是说我不喜欢你这样，：：他赶紧补充道，：：而是说，这样做不合适，会给我俩都惹上麻烦的，也许爵士会觉得好笑，但警车和铁皮不会，万一他们告诉擎天柱，哎，我简直不敢想擎天柱会怎么说，他一定会很失望的，而且...：：  
录音机再次打断他。：：哦，亲爱的...：：他叹息道。：：我真想你，小蓝。今晚你还要上班，我实在等不及。，：：他温柔地解释。  
听到这样充满情欲的辩白，蓝霹雳的门翼垂了下来。：：又不需要等很久...：：  
：：对我来说就是很久，小蓝，：：对方回答。：：我想要你...太想了，：：他又加上一句。：：但你要上班，我又不用。我要是溜去找你聊天，警车会觉得我在打扰你，会卸了我脑袋的。于是我就自己找了点乐子。：：  
：：所以你就往对接口里塞上我管子的复制品，然后大庭广众下过载？：：  
录音机笑了。：：我就知道你会发现的。：：  
：：那其他人呢？：：帕拉克萨斯人问道。  
他的恋人耸耸肩。：：我不在乎他们怎么想，亲爱的。我只在乎你，我知道你会明白我是在等你，等你填满我，温柔地爱我，：：他已经唱了起来。  
蓝霹雳的引擎不由自主地加速了。：：我会的，：：他向他保证。：：我一下班就来。但求你现在赶紧别这么干了，免得被发现，：：他焦急地请求录音机。  
另一支舞曲开始了，录音机坏笑着回答。：：不～现在不行，亲爱的。我很喜欢这支曲子，声音里全是激烈的震动，：：他喘息着，另一次过载逼近了，没有人发现...不过也许爵士察觉到了吧，蓝霹雳觉得，黑白涂装的舞者今天似乎动静特别大（没错，比平时大多了），恐怕就是为了吸引别人的视线，免得他们注意到录音机吧。  
唷呵！蓝霹雳看向爵士的方向时，那个带着护目镜的家伙还朝他做了个赞的手势。蓝霹雳闭上光学镜，默默对自己说等下班了和录音机一起回到他们的住处时，一定要好好和他来一次长谈...


	2. TFA/08动画 — 威震天x擎天柱 — 愧疚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来自Dellessa：TFA/08动画 - 威震天x擎天柱 - 愧疚
> 
> 警告：架空，腐向，dubious consent，强暴提及，sticky

“我听说你运气不好...又遇到毒蜘蛛了，”他俩躺在硕大的充电床上，威震天低声说，“震荡波告诉我的...”  
擎天柱闭上光学镜，叹了口气。“震荡波总是爱打小报告，他说的那些不能全信。不过没错，我确实遇到艾丽塔...毒蜘蛛了。”  
威震天哼了一声。“还叫她的汽车人名字？傻瓜，”他一面斥责小领袖，一面用一只手托住汽车人的脸颊，迫使他看着自己。“她不是汽车人了，以后也不会再变回汽车人，不管她自己有多想假装相信那还有可能，哪怕有一天她真的又变成纯机械化生物，也改变不了她现在已经是一个霸天虎了的事实。那个卑微的蠢货，应该为此骄傲才对，”他不屑地说。“你认识的‘艾丽塔’早就死了，最好别再那样叫她，小领袖。”  
擎天柱感慨地说，“不是那么简单的...原本...是我的错...”  
威震天打断他。“毫无必要的愧疚，嗯？打开，”他对汽车人下令。擎天柱不假思索，默然打开自己的对接面板，露出对接口。眼前一幕让军阀发出满意的喉音，他温柔地分开领袖的双腿，置身其间。他逗弄了裸露的对接口片刻，抚摸入口外圈，然后将指尖探入里面抽动，再撤出来。在他的挑逗爱抚下，擎天柱低声呻吟。  
“没什么好愧疚的，我可爱的擎天柱。就算她没有在我的手下，就算她一直都在汽车人阵营里，照样还是会变成妖怪的。她和你另外那个‘老朋友’没什么两样，”他又补充了一句，挺身进入已经湿润的对接口。  
擎天柱被完全填满，大叫了一声。“御…御天敌不是妖怪，”他喘息着，分开双腿好让威震天更方便进入他。“也许他很…固执，脾气也暴躁，但他不是个…”  
威震天加快了节奏，不屑地说，“这种话留着说给你自己听吧，小领袖。某人并不是因为漂亮又可爱才晋升为指挥官的副手的，我承认，前任指挥官并不以相貌，而是以能力来评价属下。如果有必要，你的御天敌完全可能变得和我的人一样丑…但至少我的霸天虎能恪守本分，不像他那样。不要再说了，”擎天柱开口又想说什么，威震天警告他。汽车人不再反驳，只是脸上的不悦停留了好一会儿。  
威震天没再让他继续纠结，不断地在他体内进出，擎天柱机体有伤，他必须注意不能太粗暴。上一次对接时他不够小心伤到了擎天柱，导致领袖现在还在恢复中。小汽车人贴紧他的胸口，发出愉悦的呻吟，顺从的机体随着每一次进入而律动。  
军阀大吼一声，终于过载了，将对接液释放在恋人体内深处，然后搂住擎天柱侧躺下来。威震天盯着他视如珍宝的恋人仔细看，一时间两人都没有说话。  
无论威震天怎么做，擎天柱总是被一种悲伤的气氛围绕。总有一些事让他疑虑重重，使他无法接受威震天给他安排的命运，坦然享受当下。他总是对这样那样的事情心怀愧疚，比如他比别的汽车人受优待，比如他活下来了而别人没有... 在威震天看来都是些蠢而无用的想法。它们占据了擎天柱太多的处理器资源，意味着他的自我怀疑，他的愤怒，他的抗争，他的眼泪，他的尖叫，和他反复无常的坏脾气。对此威震天有时觉得有趣，有时又觉得气恼。  
军阀早就意识到，两人之间有些隔阂永远不会消散，使得擎天柱不可能完全献身于他，更不用说信任他。但从另一方面来说，他又并不介意，如果擎天柱真的像螺母那样盲目追随他，那他会变得连现在的一半有趣也比不上。他喜欢和小家伙争论，要么将他的咆哮驳斥得哑口无言，要么直接用对接来安抚他的愤怒。  
“你是因为没能阻止我而愧疚么，小领袖？”他问道。擎天柱处在强烈的过载余波中，还未完全平息下来。  
汽车人不太想谈这个。“有时候会，并不是人人都有好结果，”擎天柱轻声说着，回想起走在街上时看到的那些对新主人充满恐惧的汽车人们，其中有些还是他的朋友。一时间他想到因失去阿尔西而沉浸在悲痛中的救护车，想到被螺母和诱击‘调教’成了一个温顺的伴侣人选，然后又被移交给别的霸天虎的御天敌。他很感激闪电，这家伙虽然长相吓人，但对爵士却不那么粗鲁。还有震荡波，他不允许任何人虐待他的前汽车人下属大黄蜂和罗嗦，警告他们想都不要想。  
“不是所有人都配得到好结果，”威震天直截了当地打断他。“亲爱的领袖，人生本来就艰难，不见得每个人都能得到宽容的对待。你该对自己所拥有的心存感激，而不是总担心别的。当然我知道你永远也做不到这一点，”他想了想说，“但我不想看到你总是纠结在那些你无力改变的事情上，听明白了吗？”  
擎天柱默默点头，“遵命，陛下。”  
威震天对他的回答十分满意，“乖孩子，”他说着从擎天柱体内退出来。“那么告诉我，小领袖，你是不是还在因为和我上床而感到愧疚？”军阀冷笑着问道，看着身下红蓝涂装的金刚。其实答案他早就知道。  
擎天柱不得不勉强笑笑，蜷缩起来靠向威震天温暖的机体。“我已经不太那样想了，陛下。”


	3. G1 — 千斤顶/蓝霹雳：“胳膊炸掉不代表我就不能让你喜出望外”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自Camfield。  
> 警告：关系暗示，这里的千斤顶是个疯子，蓝霹雳也差不多，仔细想想就是这么回事。

“所以你这次是怎么搞到胳膊没了最后躺医疗室里的？好吧我想你算是胳膊还在，但我从没见过它们被毁成这副样子，都烧焦了。有人告诉我消防车费了好大劲才把火灭掉，你的装甲炸得到处都是找都找不到，感知器和帮忙的人不得不把整个实验室清理了一遍。有人说那些装甲碎片有的都熔化了，救护车得给你重新做一副胳膊把你肘关节以下全替换掉。我是想问他来着可是他心情不好没有回答我，不过看我很担心的样子他说我可以随时来看你，因为只要我不要太打扰你，你最好是有人陪着免得你又干出别的傻事来。”  
千斤顶的病床在医疗室的一角，蓝霹雳坐在他旁边，看起来有点担心。真的够了，千斤顶胳膊剩下的部分看起来很糟糕，看这架势，工程师至少要好几个星期才能离开医疗室。  
但和以往每次把自己弄伤一样，工程师的好心情似乎一点也没有受到影响。  
“啊，不必担心我，蓝霹雳。没那么糟糕的，我没什么感觉，”他想让灰色金刚开心一点。“只不过是又碰上一次工伤事故而已，没什么大不了的。”蓝霹雳看起来不怎么相信。“没什么好担心的，我会很快就会全好了，等我回去，”他微笑着说，“我会给你个新玩具玩。”  
蓝霹雳的门翼抖了抖。“是吗？我知道你是好意，千斤顶，真的。但你要是总这样伤害自己，我不知道我...”  
千斤顶打断了他。“相信我，你会喜欢的。来，给你看看我校准出错前在做什么。”他发送了一条打开某个端口的内部指令，体侧一块小面板滑开，露出一段连接电缆。  
“来，看看这个，”他示意年轻人。蓝霹雳犹豫地看了他一眼，将电缆接入自己的端口中，接收工程师发来的文件。  
他可没预料到是这个。  
蓝霹雳仔细查看千斤顶刚刚给他的图纸，光学镜闪过一丝讶异。“是门加农炮...颜色编码还和我的涂装是配套的？”他万分惊奇。  
千斤顶兴奋地点点头。“对！我想，如果给它加上点特别的东西，表明这是专门为你定制的，你一定会很开心的。我还加了些很不错的小东西上去。看到手柄底部的小按钮了没？瞧，它能把加农炮变到...”他开始解释。  
现在蓝霹雳什么也听不进去，他的CPU忙着查看千斤顶传来的设计资料，机体和光学镜都不在状态了。他关心的只有这些将被制造出来的武器，它们轮廓线条流畅，架设在可动可翻转的炮管上，每种口径都不同，如果他对千斤顶的注释理解无误的话，这意味着使用者可同时向不同距离的目标发射不同尺寸的炮弹。  
而且，它不光能发射常规的激光炮，工程师给它增加了几个新特性，包括经典酸性珠弹（一次装载可支持三千次射击）、火焰喷射器、可将对手瞬间冻结的冰冻射线，（由于以前有的发明被霸天虎抢走过，工程师似乎变得颇有些偏执，因此）还有一个小按钮用来自动销毁。哦，看这个锁定系统！射击者只需将它锁定，然后不管射击多少次，都能击中同一目标！根据设计，它还将采用轻型合金，以便于使用和携带。  
太了不起了！具有破坏性，令人担忧，但仍然是天才之作。想了想它能造成什么样的破坏，蓝霹雳觉得有些头晕目眩。哦，铁皮和飞过山一定会嫉妒的！要是他还没有爱上千斤顶，那现在他一定会再爱上他一次。  
他睁大了光学镜看着年长者。  
“千斤顶？我有没有对你说过你有多聪明多厉害多天才多迷人？因为如果没有的话，好吧，我现在就要说！要是这会我能跳你身上表达感激的话，我一定会的，但我猜救护车会不高兴的。他说你需要休息，谁敢打扰你他就亲自把那人拿下，我觉得他是认真的，我不想领教。可我现在好想抱你亲你，因为如果你真的把那件武器成功造出来，我想我当场就要和你绑定！它真是太棒了，我等不及要玩实物了！”火炮手微笑着，一想到把玩实物，兴奋不已。  
千斤顶给了他一个露骨的微笑...或者说，他觉得那算是吧，因为千斤顶头雕两侧的面甲有彩色的光闪过。“我失措炸掉了胳膊，不代表我就不能让你喜出望外，小子。不过就你我而言，我想用另一种方式让你喜出望外，”他使了一个诱人犯罪的眼色。  
蓝霹雳笑起来，轻轻吻在他前额上。“我真有点等不及了，”他笑得十分开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你有怀疑，那么没错，我写的时候的确联想到了“第五元素” :)


	4. G1 — 爵士/蓝霹雳 — 挥之不去的回忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自Dellessa  
> 警告：关系暗示，战争话题，噩梦，心理创伤

非常出人意料的是，蓝霹雳最无从逃避的回忆并非帕拉克萨斯的陷落。  
哦，的确，那是很可怕。他仍然记得躺在地上等死的那一刻，幼生体们破碎的机体在他身边堆积成山，灼热的金属和喷涌的能量液混在一起发出特别的气味，幸存者被困在倒塌的房子里惨叫，在伤痛中慢慢死去。不错，这些在他处理器里挥之不去的往事非常惨烈，为此蓝霹雳不得不将相关的记忆都清除掉。但实际上，战争还带来了更可怕的东西，将他吞没。  
第一次杀人，扣动扳机，眼看着敌人被爆头，这种感觉很糟糕...他没吐，其实也差不多了。干的次数多了，事情变得容易起来，只是有时候...有时候，情况很不好，会有那么一刻令他觉得火种抽痛。比如蓝霹雳刚射杀一个霸天虎，立刻就有另一名霸天虎飞扑到他灰白的机体上，像幼生体那样哀哀哭泣，呼唤着友人还是双亲[1]，抑或是导师，想要他醒来。  
对于绝大多数汽车人伙伴，蓝霹雳都很喜欢，真的很喜欢。可是为什么他们那么天真，居然不知道他会被帕拉萨克斯陷落之外的事伤得更深？家乡的沦陷只不过是个开端，战争暴行随之而来，无从躲避。他们为什么会觉得，把他变成一名杀手他就不会再焦虑惊恐了呢？  
没人意识到这一点，真的。除了爵士，再没人意识到。  
爵士能明白，是因为在护目镜与随和的笑容背后，他也有着不为人知的心痛。他从没有详细说过，但是蓝霹雳偶尔会听到一些特种部队[2]的事情，全都跟噩梦一样。这些事蓝霹雳不敢问，爵士也不说。没关系，至少帕拉克萨斯人总算有人懂他了，哪怕他卸下天真无邪的假面，也有人爱他了。爵士知道蓝霹雳有时会变成魔鬼，因为爵士自己也一样。当他特别消沉时，能安抚他的始终只有爵士。  
当他充电中途因噩梦惊醒，也只有爵士能给他安慰。  
为什么每次蓝霹雳在充电中挣扎扭动时，爵士总能发觉？凭借潜意识吗？这是个小秘密。无论何时蓝霹雳从恐惧中惊醒，黑白机体总是守在他旁边。破坏者在监听他的住处，灰黑色金刚并不吃惊，也不介意。  
尤其是此时，爵士带给他的慰藉是那么鲜活，温暖的机体在他身边，双臂将他紧紧拥抱，轻柔的甜言蜜语令他心情平复，使他相信哪怕他手上沾满能量液，为此火种充满愧疚，也仍旧有人要他。“不要走，”他啜泣着，不顾一切地贴向身上的黑白机体。“别丢下我...别丢下我！”  
爵士轻轻点头。“我就在这儿，小蓝，就在这儿...”他喃喃道，抱紧哽咽的帕拉克萨斯人，轻轻摇晃着哄他。“我在，我哪儿也不去...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> [1]Creator，TF同人中的二设，泛指父母亲。  
> [2]Special Ops


	5. G1 — 大黄蜂/宇宙飞碟 — 我喜欢大屁股，我真的不骗人！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自Camfield，G1 — 大黄蜂/宇宙飞碟 — 我喜欢大屁股，我真的不骗人！[1]  
> 警告：醉酒，腐向关系暗示，调情与蹩脚的搭讪

宇宙飞碟没喷出来，毕竟这样美味的能量液喷了实在浪费。但他的确费了很大劲才把嘴里那口咽下去。他怕自己会把能量液打翻，小心地将它放到一边，转身面对身旁的黄色迷你战士[2]，那人醉醺醺的，站都站不稳。  
“不好意思，你说什么？”他瞪大了光学镜问道。  
大黄蜂傻笑着伸手去摸宇宙飞碟的屁股，还捏了捏。  
塞伯坦飞碟不动声色地撇开侵犯他屁股的手，挑起一边眉脊，毫不理睬大黄蜂的不满。“喂，大黄蜂，这样可不好，”他埋怨道。  
大黄蜂有些生气的样子。“可我就是喜——欢！”他口齿不清，又想伸手去摸那让他兴趣高涨的屁股。“它有这——么大！我打赌它另一边也一样迷人！如果你愿意把它秀给我看，我是不会介意的，”他眨眨光学镜想诱惑他一下，但他这会喝多了，效果一点也不理想。  
宇宙飞碟又挑挑眉，不为所动。迷你战士一旦清醒一定会为此难为情，但他喝醉后的邀约还是让宇宙飞碟陷入沉思。  
他最近一直很孤单。  
宇宙飞碟曾在太空中有过无数次长途旅行，也许正因如此，关于他的传言不断，不过他的确不是处机。并不是谁来邀他，他就跟谁上床，可是作为一个大部分时间都在外太空独自旅行的人，他极少拒绝。因为他不知道还有没有机会再次得到对方的邀约。  
他听过各种各样的约炮理由：他是个迷你战士，他很有趣，他是个好人，他是周围差强人意的家伙中唯一的选择，有人不想以处机身份死去，又或是他这么勇敢理应得到享受的机会等等...  
那么多的理由，从来与他的外表无关。宇宙飞碟知道，自己外表在同伴中并不出众。塞伯坦人都喜欢修长优雅的机体，比如说幻影，或者是英俊迷人的男子汉，比如说飞毛腿或擎天柱。从来没有谁说过是因为宇宙飞碟的长相而想要和他对接。好吧，也许有过那么一次，曾经有位女性对他说，他的光学镜很漂亮，这是他记忆中最动听的恭维了。  
可是居然有人告诉他，爱他是因为他有很丰满的...屁股，这还真是头一回。  
如果是其它时候，宇宙飞碟会当这是在说笑，问题是这么稀罕又出乎意料的评价出自大黄蜂之口。大黄蜂是宇宙飞碟认识的汽车人中最诚实坦率的那个。大黄蜂长得天真可爱，也很迷人，他肯开口的话，操遍方舟也没问题。他现在喝得烂醉，根本藏不住心里的秘密，更不用说撒谎了。  
只是...因为有个比汽车人同伴们大得多的屁股所以被约了？他是否该感觉到被冒犯了？  
此时大黄蜂双臂攀上他肩膀，将他紧紧抱住，亲吻他的脸颊。宇宙飞碟想好了，这种表白是否新奇无所谓，反正他不打算拒绝迷你战士的示爱。  
下次任务很快就要开始，离去之前，他真的很想得到些什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> [1]I like big butts, and I can't lie，老友记里的一首歌。  
> [2]minibot


End file.
